walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Wiki: Episode 12 (Shining Stars)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Night: You dare say it wasn't your fault?! Sierra would still be alive if you shot the suicidal crazy man. Coupe: We didn't know he was suicidal. (Posk is cut off from an explosion happening on the other side of the wall, throwing her a few feet and getting crushed by parts of the wall) Wachow: Kill them all! Loyg: Looks like it, everyone, be in gu- (Loyg is cutoff by being shot in the head by BreZ) BreZ: We're back! YTK: Loygan! (Screen shows Teddy knockbacked off the wall and fall onto the other side) Teddy: Ahhhg! My back! (Tesla is swarmed by Zombies and devoured) Tesla: Ahhhga-er-he-ahh! Ynkr: Holy shit! Noah:...We're back to this huh? Night:... Four: Try to get some rest. Noah: Heh, haven't heard that in a while... (The two cars then drive off in the direction opposite from C.C.Community) This Time (Screen shows the group split up into two cars driving on the road four days later) (Screen shows Four, Night, Fire and Joe in the same car) Joe:... Night:... Fire:... Four:...Music anyone? *Reaches for the radio* Night: You touch that bottom you're road kill. Four: Geez, just trying to...lighten the mood. Night: Then let us all fucking sleep, not listen to whatever music would be playing these days. Joe: It'd be static unless it was on a randomizer. Night: Where are you driving us anyways? Four: Wherever the road leads. Night: God dammit. Four: Look, we don't have much choice! Night: We can stop somewhere, maybe figure something out, unless you don't want to stop until you have to piss again, stop where an upcoming hoard is at. Four: Fuck you man! You're not perfect either! Night: How about the time you almost shot Coupe cause you were "tired". Four: I've been driving us around for fucking days! I get less sleep than all of you! Still more than you've done, all you do is mope about Sierra! Night: Fuck you! You don't know- Four: I lost my fucking family! Brother and sister! I've known them my whole life, you haven't known Sierra a year! You don't know what it's like! You aren't in my shoes! Night:...That's not the point, the point is- Fire: That's it! Night, Four, shut the fuck up! Night: ! Four: ! Fire: We've already lost almost everything, our home, our friends, our family, we are all starving, right now, the group is all we have left. We can't turn on each other if we're all we can trust cause once we do we've officially lost everything, that's it, we all die. I for one, am not letting that happen, we go wherever we need to, maybe a group, but for now, we keep driving, and get some rest. We need it...Four, I'll switch out with you in a while. Four:...Thanks. Night: Whatever. Joe: *to Fire* Good job. Fire: Heh...You think so? (Screen shows Noah, Coupe, DWAS and Metal in the other car) Noah:...Music? Metal: It's static, I've tried before. Noah: Better than silence. DWAS: I just want to sleep...We need to find somewhere to live, and not some shit home, something big, where we can protect it. Coupe: What we need is food, we're all starving, thankfully Joe pointed out there was some in the station that we didn't see. Noah: It's all gone now. Coupe: But it kept us going we just need food, we can protect ourselves against zombies, hunger is something we can't prevent. Metal: Where do you think Four is going anyways? Noah: Wherever it is, he's better at directions than me. DWAS: I just want to sleep somewhere where I can stretch my damn legs. Metal: We get it, you're tired. DWAS: *yawns* Ah, sorry man! I know I don't have the right to complain, Noah and Four have been driving for days. Coupe: We're all tired, we'll find some where...Somewhere. Noah: *sees Four stop his car* Hold on. *breaks* Metal: What's he doing? Noah: They're getting out let's see. (Screen shows Coupe, Metal, DWAS and Noah get out and walk up to the other car) Coupe: Four, what's happening? DWAS: Don't tell me you have to piss again. Four: No, look at this sign. Coupe: *looks at a sign near the car* What is that? Four: It's a map of the area, there's a building circled in purple marker. Coupe: *closely inspects the map* It's a school! maybe people live there. Night: Maybe it's a trap. Fire: If there's a possibility of there being a group, then we need to take it. Night: What if it's Wachow fucking with us. Joe, DWAS, and myself have all seen a truck near places we stop. Coupe: I haven't heard or seen one. Joe: Maybe it's cause we were tired, and after Coupe told us what happened to him, how could he be alive, he got shot in the leg surrounded by Zombies. Metal: His head was hurting too. I threw a fucking rock at it, good aim I had. Coupe: The point is, he's had plenty of chances to kill us, but we are all still alive. Night: So far. Coupe: Anyways, so we're heading here? It's not far, should take ten minutes, tops. Noah: Sounds good. Four: I'll get us there in no time. Coupe: Okay, let's go. DWAS: *gets in car*...Fuck! I forgot to stretch. Noah: Too late. (Both cars drive off in the direction of the school) (Screen shows the cars parked in a parking lot ten minutes later) Fire: Big school. Joe: Don't see anyone. Night: They're all probably dead. Fire: Shut up, let's get out. (Screen shows the other group) DWAS: Looks sturdy. Metal: Also looks broken. Noah: Let's look around. Coupe: Agreed. (Screen shows all the users in the school at the entrance) DWAS: *whistles* Pretty big. Night: And dead. Coupe: We don't know that yet. Night: I don't hear anything. Fire: Still, there might be food and supplies, it's worth checking out. Night: There's like, thirty rooms. Fire: Then starve. Night:...I'll look over here. Fire: Whatever...Joe, come with me. Coupe: Yes, have a partner, don't go alone. (Screen shows Joe and Fire in a hallway) Joe: *closes a door* Nothing. Fire: Not here either. Joe: We've check like five rooms already, how could there not be at least formula. Fire: I hate formula but...I'm thirsty as hell. Joe: Your telling me. *tries to open a door*...Hey? Fire: What's wrong? Joe: This ones locked. *wiggles the door knob* Fire: Leave it, it's locked for a reason, who knows what's in there. Joe: Yeah, you're probably right. Fire: Let's go just a few more doors. Joe: Gotcha. (Screen shows Four and DWAS in a hallway) DWAS: You think one-eighth of a water bottle will make us any better? Four: I'm more thinking it'll lighten the mood. DWAS: The trust in this group is running low. Four: It's just Night. DWAS: Still... Four:...I miss beer. DWAS: Seriously, man? Four: What? DWAS: Posk and MrC are dead, and all you miss is beer? Do you even care about the- (DWAS is cut off as Four pins him against the wall) Four: Don't you dare say my brother or sisters names again! I couldn't stop what that mad man was doing, nor could've I saved them, I'm trying to let the fact go that I just lost all I had left. DWAS: Woah woah, calm down man. Four: *lets go of DWAS* S-sorry man...Let's just get back to the entrance. DWAS: Yeah, let's. (Screen shows an aerial point of view of the school, a truck is seen in the parking lot as it drives away) (Screen shows all the users at the entrance) Night: Is that a joke? Four: I thought it lighten the mood. Night: What'd lighten the mood if it were full, this wouldn't even fill up the ducking cap. Coupe: Night, calm yourself. Night: God damn, it's always gunna be like this ain't it? We have four of you and four of us, your four will always agree with each other, and my four will do whatever you say like we are still at C.C. Four: Watch it Night. Fire: Night, we can't be against each other. Metal: We found this school, we are lucky enough to have it. Night: This school? Why're we still here? There's nothing? We are sleeping on carpets we found in the classrooms. Noah: This ones pretty comfortable actually. DWAS: And it's better than the fucking car. Night: If we were driving all day today, who knows what we would've found, maybe people with food, maybe an army base. Coupe: We aren't staying here forever, just a night or two. Night: Fucking hell, we can't be so relaxed like we have walls, we ha- Fire: Night enough for Christ sakes! Night: Fire? Fire: I'm tired of you dammit. I'm sorry you lost Sierra, really I am, we all are, but you can't let your anger out on us, did you really want her to go through the hell we are going through now? Starving, tired, depressed, just so you can be happy? You think she'd be happy? I'm not saying to kill ourselves, but she's in more peace than we are, You're acting like the Night before we met Noah and Ynkr, act like the Night after that, that's the good Night. Not the one who's pushing everyone to die of starvation and sleep. Night: I- Fire: No, we're done, you're getting on everyone's nerves and breaking this group apart. And if you continue to do that, then you'll have to leave the group. Night:... Coupe: Fire... Night: He's right...I'm blaming you for killing Sierra when none of you did anything, I just can't accept the fact that she's gone...I still think Ynkr caused all of this. DWAS: Amen to that. Coupe:...So...How's everyone feel about the school. Fire: Good for a few days, nothing more though. Metal: There's a lot of doors and glass windows on this floor, anyone or anything can walk in on us at any time. DWAS: This isn't a safe place to be. Joe: I agree, we are vulnerable. Woman 1: It's safer than you think. Joe: Who the hell-! (Screen shows a woman walk up to the group with two men behind her) Night: *aims his gun* Wthe fuck are you?! Man 1: *points gun at Night* Hold it, loud mouth! Man 2: We don't want trouble. Woman 1: Star, put your weapon down, now. Star:...Yes Xim. Xim: Sorry about that. Coupe: Uh, it's fine. *gesters Night to lower his weapon* Night:...Grrr. *lowers his gun* Xim: So, greetings. Coupe: Um, yes, hello? Night: Can my question still be answered. Fire: Yeah, who are you guys, where'd you come from. Xim: Well, my name is Ximena, Xim for short. The two men behind me are Evol and Lucidus. Star: Call me Star. Metal: Why? Star: Don't question me. Metal:...Okay. Xim: Anyways, we were in this school the whole time. Night: What? Four: Impossible, we searched both levels of the floor, we didn't see you at all. Joe:...The locked room! Fire: That's where they were hiding. Xim: Indeed, that's also where we keep all of our supplies. And we over heard you were having food troubles...Evol. Star: You sure? Xim: We have plenty. Star: *looks at Evol* Evol: *looks at Star as he drops a bag of canned food in front of Coupe* Coupe: Oh my! Fire: Look at that. Xim: It's not trouble, really. Coupe: We are very grateful. Xim: *blushes* Again, no trouble. The four of us found that food in the cafeteria, been lasting us a whole month by now. Night: That would explain why the cafeteria is empty. Metal: And every other room. Fire: Wait, you said the four of you...where's your forth member? Xim:...It happened recently. Star: Xim... Xim: I'm fine, Star...My sister, NF, is in the room we were locked in. She was bit yesterday while outside, she's still alive, but, she's in and out and mostly sleeping. We don't know how she's survived this long but, none of us can end it. Fire: Oh no... Xim: She's wasn't always the most well behaved girl. New boyfriend every week, bad grades, detentions, but, she was always cheerful and happy. Made everyone else happy too...She's only sixteen. Joe: God damn...She's just a kid. Noah: I can't even imagine...*remembers Lak*...Yes I can. Xim: We know she can't be saved but...None of us can kill her. She's part of the family. Fire: So you want us to do it? Night: I can kill many things but...Not a kid. DWAS: Don't even ask me. Xim: *turns to Coupe* You are the leader, correct? Coupe: *looks at Night* I-...I am. Xim: I beg of you, we need one of you to do it. Night:..If we really need to- Coupe: Bring me to her. Night: Coupe? Coupe: We've been through hell the last few days. I won't let others feel the same pain. Xim:...Thank you... Evol: Follow me, I'll lead you to her. (Evol and Coupe walk to the previously locked door) Evol:...You go inside. I can't watch it. Coupe: I understand...Were you her brother? Evol: No, but we all knew each other before the outbreak, heh, knew NF since she was three...Where last week go? Coupe:...I hear you. *walk in the room* Oh dear. (Coupe look in the room to see a sixteen year old girl with a huge bite in her thigh and a gash on her leg) Coupe: Dear god...*takes out gun and walks towards the girl* I'm...I'm sorry I have to do this. (Screen shows the users at the entrance in silence) Four:... Fire:... Joe:... Star: *puts hand on Xim's shoulder* It'll be all over soo- (He is cut-off by a gunshot from the other room) Xim: *fights back tears and turns away* Star:...It's done...It's done... (Screen shows the Group the next day putting their supplies in their cars) Noah: I didn't miss this fucking thing. Joe: None of us did, get used to it. (Screen shows Coupe and Fire with Xim, Evol and Star) Xim: I take it you'll be leaving. Evol: After that story they told us I don't blame me. I wouldn't know what to do either. Coupe: We just need a safe community, we'll make it from here. Xim:... Fire:...Is something wrong? Xim: M-may we join you? Evol: Xim? Star: We can't leave. Xim: Yes we can. We still have food, but neither of you are great with a gun while these men are heavily trained. We have another car we can all go in and follow, I don't want to stay here anymore anyways...I'll always remember NF, and that's not something we should be doing. Evol: We haven't had a group besides our selves. Can we trust them? Xim: They helped us when we needed it most, after that, I know I can. Star: You know there's no changing her mind. Xim: May we join you? Fire: I don't see why not. We'd love the company, are you guys packed? Star: I'll do that now. Evol: I'll help. Xim: *smiles at Coupe* I hope we can all find somewhere safe! It'll be a nice change of pace. Coupe: So do I... (Screen then shows an aerial point of view of the school as the screen goes black) (Screen shows C.C.Community) Distant Voice 1: Hurry up! Distant Voice 2: *cough cough* There so much smoke. Distant Voice 1: Coupe and the others went down this road! Let's hurry! (The screen then goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Coupe: I say we camp here tonight. Keep someone on night shift, maybe switch out once or twice. Fire: I agree. Star: Just because we just joined this group doesn't mean we don't have a say in decisions! Night: You don't know what we've been through! You have no right! Xim: Nice group you got. *gets closer to Coupe* Coupe: *smirks* They're a handful! Always causing stress...Could always use some help. Xim: With the group or the stress? Four: Don't move! Joe: Oh shit! Four: Joe? Walkie Talkie: *static* We're alive! *static* Coupe: What the hell? Category:The Walking Wiki Category:Season 2